my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiko Hotaru
---- |occupation= Student (Hero in Training) |affiliation= U.A. High (Class 2-B) |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Azure Striker (蒼き雷霆（アームド ブルー）, Āmudo Burū) |base of operations= U.A Dorms |entrance exam= Passed |quirk apprehension= |class grades= B's |debut= Shocking Lesson |voice= }} Keiko Hotaru (恵子 蛍 (ケーコ ホタル), Keiko Hotaru) is a second-year student at U.A. High School, transferring into Class 2-B after the Sports Festival. Originally born in the small to a pair of loving parents who worked as a scientist duo. Despite the relative peacefulness that she lived, Keiko always had a rebellious streak growing up, to the point where she once became a Vigilante taking the name of Elysian Hero: Surger (エリシアン ヘロ サージャー, Erishian Hero Saajaa) that would later become her hero name. Amongst her class, Keiko is usually rude, desolate and kind of a loner. Although her proficiency with her quirk, Cloudburst makes her quite a strong contender, a certain incident in her past has halted her growth and therefore her ultimate goal of becoming the "ideal" hero. Appearance While Keiko is remarkably rude, short-tempered and kind of a dick, the girl’s appearance signals the complete opposite of her personality. She is often described as cute and adorable by many students of her previous school in terms of just appearance. Her “''Kawai-ness''” stems from a bunch of different factors, namely, her height as she stands at 5’6 feet, making her quite petite along with her generally slim build. If one didn’t know Keiko, the assumption that she is as fragile as she looks could be made. While her appearance in itself isn't very terrifying, it is said that she carries a certain air within her that invokes a sense of fear or at least respect, hence the usual reactions from people. One trait that contributes to this "air" is her straight, open posture that denotes confidence and makes her seem much taller than she is. Keiko also has typical East Asian features thanks to her heritage including small lips, nose, and even ears. She has dark skin which is generally soft but due to constant training is calloused along the hands and feet. When it comes to physique, despite appearing to be so tiny, she does have prominent muscles that have developed thanks to constant training, specifically her abdomen and entirety of the lower body due to her status as a Taekwondoin, her petiteness isn't lost however as one would usually focus on her face rather than the smaller details of her body, something Keiko finds annoying to no end. Keiko has straight black colored hair that reaches her back, often styled in a braid. As an accessory, she wears black earrings, matching her hair color. Her bangs are usually parted over to the side and she has a habit of pushing them out of her face at times. Her eyes are quite similar in color to her hair and are said to be quite expressive, always revealing how she feels about things. One can easily tell whether Keiko is mocking others by the involuntary twitching of her eyes if she's happy as her eyes are said to "shine" during these moments or whether she's angry, which in the rare cases certain individuals have seen they reveal her "bloodthirst". More Coming Soon Personality and Traits One trait that clearly defines Keiko and many people know her for is her dedication. Nobody can deny that the girl is extremely focused on her goals. On her free time, she is looking for ways in which she can grow stronger either by researching, fighting opponents or analyzing her previous performances. Her determination is what makes her a shining example for others to follow, often motivating her classmates indirectly to improve in whatever way they choose to. Her determination, while inspiring, is also one of her biggest flaws. This is made apparent by her unwillingness to give up under any circumstances. Because she is willing to do anything for her goal, she can end up harmed. Keiko originally believes that obstacles can only be overcome by going forward. Rather than using her cunning to resolve problems, she attempts to go through it and if she fails, repeat the same process, not minding if she ends up dirty, scraped or with more serious injuries. Her stubbornness is not only with problems she faces but also manifests itself in other scenarios albeit, in a different manner. She can be very direct with well, damn near everything honestly. She is not afraid to point out people’s flaws regardless of any physical characteristics or their upbringing. Keiko was known in middle school for her tomboyish persona as well as sharp tongue, once calling out a teacher “a dirty pig” because of an argument they had. This is something that she has slightly improved but still resurges if provoked enough. Her tendency to insult anything that can stand is honestly a defense mechanism. She does this to protect herself from getting hurt. Despite her age, Keiko has experienced pain that the majority of people don’t go through. Due to certain events in the past, she is extremely critical of herself and even afraid of what she might become. Keiko has a strange sense of pride, she dislikes owing people favors and will immediately attempt to repay them as part of this ideology. She also refuses to look down on anyone, no matter how weak they may look or what their quirk may be. Keiko truly believes that everyone has a place in this world and that it would be her duty as a hero to assure that. The girl has a strong sense of justice and has no problem speaking up about what’s right and what’s not. As a child, she would usually fight the school bullies and even beat them up. Even when pressured by others, she is still able to make morally right decisions, stating that she “couldn’t give two flying fucks about what others think of me.” Despite being such a blunt, rude and honestly aggressive individual. Once one gets to know her, not the shallow introductions most of us go through but really familiarize with Keiko, she is actually easygoing, content and surprisingly polite. This is shown through her interactions with her teachers at U.A. Individuals whom she respects for their heroic duties and responsibilities. She even goes as far as to make the effort of addressing them with the proper honorifics. Around those she considers friends, she can be quite friendly, casual and nice. She is able to put on a smile on anyone’s face, her usual dry humor becomes more playful in nature, aiming to tease her friends rather than annoy them. Keiko also has a horrible habit of forgetting the name of others, even the peers in her class, unless they have made a lasting impact on her, or she has gotten to know them. History Synopsis Shocking Lesson Powers and Abilities Quirk Cloudburst (土砂降り, Doshaburi) Martial Arts (跆拳道, Taikendō) is a Korean martial art that draws its inspiration from different styles including, karate, Chinese martial arts, Taekkyon, Subak, and Gwonbeop. It places emphasis on kicks more than anything. Keiko’s stance is one that is used by many Taekwondo practitioners. She stands tall and narrow, contrary to karate’s wide and broad stance that while lowers her stability, increases her agility to dodge and both attack in an instant. With this martial art, Keiko is able to deliver well-placed strikes ranging from head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. Her kicks are generally strong and linear, drawing power from several components. Namely, equilibrium, reaction force, concentration, breath control, mass, and speed to function. Keiko has been a practitioner of Taekwondo since her early childhood. As a youngling, the girl’s routine initially consisted of going to school, getting home and watching her favorite show. Her parents always considered getting her into an extracurricular activity, so she could actually do something productive. When asked what she’d like to do, the young Keiko said “fighting!” and seeing as how there was a dojo nearby, she happily inscribed. Initially, it was no more than a hobby, but through time, she gained passion and love for the martial art, which in turn made her even better at it. She never developed the style to fight, no, it was merely something to do for fun but has turned her into a very dangerous opponent to fight. Certain Taekwondo practitioners state that emphasis on speed and agility should be placed over strength. This is because a kick’s power increases quadratically with the speed of the move. This is why someone as small and light as Keiko can easily defeat bigger, taller opponents with ease. It is this one statement that forms the base of Keiko’s variation. Techniques Physical Prowess Equipment Quote Trivia *Despite being Japanese, Keiko is of Korean descent. *Keiko is openly bisexual. Category:Females Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-B (BDS)